Travelin' Soldier
by losergrl181
Summary: Used to be called Graduation redone. Tristan came back for Rory at graduation and now they are together. What happens when Tristan has to go away?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I'm sick today so I'm going to be trying to crank out stories and chapters like never before

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sick today so I'm going to be trying to crank out stories and chapters like never before. But if I don't: Hey I'm sick!!**

**Graduation (Redone)**

**RPOV**

It was Graduation!! Finally hell was over and I could go to Yale! It would have been better if Jess was here though. I sighed, thinking about how he left. I don't know what I did to make him leave.

"Hey sweets," said mom, "How'ya doing?"

"Fine," I said, sniffling a little bit.

"Sweets, he left," she said, reading my mind, "He didn't deserve you, he was bad news."

"I know, but he could have at least broken up with me before hand."

"Yeah I know breaking up with you after he left, what a jerk."

"Mom, stop," I said laughing a bit.

"OK! Enough moping around we have to get to the ceremony!!"

I laughed as she pushed me through the door. We drove to the ceremony singing along with the radio, we got a lot of weird looks. It was great!!

The ceremony was pretty boring, until we get to Brad. He sang a song!! I though Paris was going to wet herself because she was trying not to laugh and Madeline was burying her face in her hands.

Then it was time for my speech as Valedictorian.

"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome." I started, "We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything."

I was on the verge of tear by the time I was finished. I walked off stage and listened to the rest of the speeches.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**TPOV**

I thought I would never have to come back here as long as I lived. I was only here for one reason, or person.

Rory Gilmore.

I was going to tell her how I felt whether she was with Bagboy or not.

I got there just as she started to make her speech.

"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome." she started, "We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything."

She was almost in tears by the end and all I wanted to do was run up to her and comfort her. She truly meant all of it, most of them just put in the parent part because they have to, just one more thing that made her special.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

That name shook me out of my thoughts. I saw her walk across the stage; she looked so beautiful and solemn. She shook hands with the headmaster and then she turned to audience and…

…made a face at someone in the audience.

I had to stifle my laughter, but a couple people in front of me turned around to glare at me. Then, I saw a woman in the middle hold up on of the programs; she got Rory's attention and showed it to her. She smiled a radiant smile and made the same face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**RPOV**


	2. Story Ideas

Story ideas:

**A/N: Okay people give me a vote for what story you want me to do. Just put the the number and the category. If there is a question on which pairing I should use, include that, too.**

Gilmore Girls story ideas:

**The Hotel Business**

**1. **When Mia sells the Inn, Finn's dad buys it. On the day of Rory's graduation, he and Finn come to check everything out. Rory and Lorelai come running up to say one last goodbye to the Inn. PDLD

**Groupie**

**2. **Hep Alien is famous and Rory went on tour with them for the school year so she didn't meet Logan in Sophomore year. The three boys are big fans of Hep Alien and Rory is spending the summer at Martha's Vineyard with Steph and Rose. So are the boys. Lane is married to Zach but not pregnant, yet. Rogan.

**Sparks Fly**

**3.** Jess and Rory are best friends and his other friends from New York, Colin, Finn, and Logan. They meet and sparks fly. Rogan? PDLD?

Twilight story ideas:

**1. The Way She Feels**

Inspired by the song by Between the Trees. Rosalie is harassed at school and cuts her self to get away from it all. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward are all brothers and don't do anything to her but they don't de anything to help her either. Bella and Alice go to boarding school in England and come to surprise Rosalie for her birthday but are instead surprised. ALL HUMAN.

**2. My Best Friend**

A. Bella is a werewolf but is only accepted by Sam and Emily, who are basically her parents since hers died. She meets Alice and they form a secret friendship and soon become practically sisters. James arrives and wants both Alice and Bella and the pack learns how long a woman can hold a grudge.

B. The Cullen's are werewolves and Bella is a vampire. She doesn't have anyone at all. She meets Alice by accident and they become best friends. James comes along and he wants Alice's blood. Bella offers the Cullens help on protecting her but they refuse and Bella backs off until James gets Alice.

**3. Mythology**

Alice is a Pixie, and Rosalie and Bella are twins (Rosalie- Angel of Life, Bella-Angel of Death.) The boys are still vampires and are at war with the werewolves. Before the battle can begin Rosalie and Bell hope they will reconsider but they don't so they intervene. They give both sides a little push and they finally come up with a treaty. They try to include Alice's forest but she puts her foot down. The three boys are intrigued by these gorgeous creatures and decide to read up on their Mythology to find out more about them.

**4. Camping Trip Gone Right**

Bella is friends with the pack and they go camping. She and the girls (Emily, Leah, Kim, and Jacob's imprint) don't want to go. When they arrive at the camp site the Cullens are there. Rosalie and Alice don't want to be there either so they team up to get payback on the boys but things go horribly right. ALL HUMAN.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was originally only going to have this be a one-shot but everyone wants me to continue so I will

**A/N: I was originally only going to have this be a one-shot but everyone wants me to continue so I will. It's going to pick up from a couple months after the first chapter so it will be about 2 weeks before Yale starts.**

_This means a flashback_

**RPOV**

Tristan and I have been going out for 2 months now and it has been the best 2 months of my life. I haven't heard from Jess since Graduation and I am fine with that. We did have one run in with Dean though.

_Tristan and I were walking around town talking and holding hands and kissing when I heard someone yell my name very angrily. I turned around and saw Dean storming up to us looking so pissed. His hair was as ugly as ever. __**(A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I HATE DEAN!! HE CAN GO DIE!!)**_

_"Rory," he fumed, "What the hell are you doing with the accountant!?"_

_"Dean, are you SERIOUS?!" I said, "__Tristan__ and I have been going out for 2 months, where have you been?!"_

_"Rory, you don't have to lie. I know what's going on," he said, "You don't have to pretend anymore." I looked at Tristan and he looked as confuse as I felt. "I know you don't actually like this guy," he continued to ramble, "If you wanted to get back together all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to pretend you're dating this guy."_

_Okay, now I was PISSED!! I was going to give him a piece of my mind but Tristan beat me to it._

_"Listen, Bag-boy," he said. His voice had a menacing edge to it. "Rory is my girlfriend. If you microscopic brain can't comprehend my word and you come near her again, maybe your face can understand the meaning of my fist hitting it. Are we clear?"_

_Before Dean could say anything else, Tristan wrapped his arms around my shoulders and led me away._

We laughed about it for the rest of the day. I also remember the day he told me he loved me.

_"Mom, where is my blue sweater?" I shrieked. He was going to be here in five minutes and I was running around in my skirt and no top. _

_"Under the kitchen table," she shouted from somewhere in her room, "You hung it on the chair and it fell."_

_I shouted my thanks and ran to finish putting on my makeup and get dressed. I saw his headlights through the curtain and yanked my sweater over my head. I hopped around, pulling on my shoes and grabbing my purse while mom got the door. There was a knock on my door and Tristan was standing there with coffee in his hands and his expression was shocked._

_"What?" I asked. I looked down at myself in case I forgot something important like my skirt or top. _

_"Nothing," he said shaking out of his trance, "You look beautiful."_

_"You like?" I asked._

_"I really like," he answered kissing me deeply._

_I pulled away breathing heavily. _

_"We...should...get...going," I whispered while he kissed me between each word and then kissed me even more passionate kiss at the end._

_"Yeah," he said. He pulled back and I realized he had lip-gloss all around his mouth. I wiped it off with a tissue while giggling._

_"Sorry, Tris. It's not really your color."_

_We were eating dinner at this amazing Italian place and I was in the middle of babbling about something when Tristan slide even closer to me in the booth and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his, his tongue ran across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His arms were around my waist and grew tighter as I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss first and rested his forehead against mine, we were both breathing heavily._

_"What was that for?" I panted._

_"I love you," he said clear as day._

_"I love you, too," I said back. I'm pretty sure my smile was huge as I said that. He pulled me back in for an equally passionate kiss before we finished eating and left._

Our relationship was perfect, but nothing is ever perfect. Happiness is amazing but short-lived.

**A/N: This is totally a filler. They do not break up. I repeat, they don't break up. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the next chapter

**A/N: This is the next chapter. No Rory's eggo is not preggo. Read to find out.**

**TPOV**

I was sitting on my couch thinking about Rory when my doorbell rang. I sighed, getting up from my spot on the couch and opened the door.

"Hello, Tristan." My jaw dropped at who was standing on my doorstep. "May I come in?" I nodded still unable to speak. "Sit down, we need to talk. I have some news."

Hours later I was sitting with my head in my hand, still not believing what I was just told. I thought about the box in my dresser drawer and frowned. We were so happy but then this happened. I hopped in my car and drove to talk to her. How would she take it? Would she be sad? What if-? _No_, I scolded myself, _I am not going there._ I took the key out of the ignition and sighed. This was not going to be fun.

**RPOV**

I was sitting on my couch thinking about Tristan when the doorbell rang. I didn't even get up off the couch when the door opened.

"Rory?"

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" I said. I was really confused. Had we made plans? I racked my brain but came up with nothing.

"Don't worry," he said, giving me a half-smile, "we didn't have anything planned."

"Then why are you here?" I asked. I was really confused. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't mind, but I'm a little confused."

He looked grim and gestured toward the couch. "You might want to sit down for this."

I looked at him warily. Then a thought came into my head. "Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?"

"NO!" he practically shouted.

"Thank god," I said fanning myself with my hand. I put my hands over his, "What's wrong?"

"I'm being deported," he blurted out. My mind went blank and all I could manage was a "What?" He couldn't go, "You…you can't go! I won't let you!!" I had tears streaming down my face by this time.

His arms were around me in a second and he was rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I'm so sorry Ror. I tried to get out of it but I couldn't." I shook my head, "No you should go. I don't want you to but you should. God, I'm going to miss you."

"You're perfect," he whispered into my hair, "Only you would say something like that. Only you would be that selfless."

I wiped my eyes and face with the backs of my hands and turned to him. "When do you leave?"

He looked down and whispered, so softly I almost didn't hear him, "In a week."

"Oh." I dropped my gaze back to our hands that were still intertwined. I looked back up and made my voice bright and cheerful. "Well, we have a ton to do: go shopping, get you packed, spend everyday together, watch movies, and throw a going away party. Our week is going to be packed."

"Rory," he said in a warning tone. I held my hand up.

"I need to do this Tris. I need to be busy so I don't have time to think about what could happen." My voice cracked on the last word. He kissed the top of my head and helped me off the couch.

"Where do we start Mary?" he asked smirking.

The week flew by too quickly and soon Tristan and I were at the air base with all the other soldiers and their families. Tristan looked nervous and something told me that it wasn't about being sent to Iraq.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. He brought his hands up to cup my face and stared intently into my eyes.

"No matter what happens…" he started.

"Nothing is going to happen," I told him fiercely.

"No matter what happens," he started again, "I will always love you and nothing will ever change that. You are my life and my reason for living." He got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. I gasped and put my hand up to my mouth. "Rory Gilmore, Mary, will you take me to be your husband whenever you are ready?" By now almost everyone is the base was looking at us but I couldn't care less.

"Yes," I whispered, "Yes, yes, yes!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. The wives, girlfriends, daughters, mothers, and sisters all "Awed!" at Tristan's proposal. My own mother was behind me jumping up and down. The moment was ruined when they told all of the recruits to get on the plane. I clutched tighter to him and he had to pry my arms from around his neck. He kissed me good-bye and then transferred me to my mother.

"Bye, Lore," he said, "Take good care of her for me."

"I will," mom said, "You better come back Tristan or I will kill you."

I fingered my ring and looked up to see him boarding the plane. He turned back to me and gave me wave before climbing into the giant metal devil that would take him away from me. I broke down then and my mom carried me back to car. I leaned against the window the whole ride, just thinking.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you sweets?" mom said softly.

"Yeah," I said, "I really am."

**TPOV**

I turned to wave at my fiancé before I got into the huge metal thing that was taking me away from the love of my life. I sat down in one of the seats and put my head in my hands.

"It's hard," said a voice next to me, "Leaving them, I mean."

I turned to see guy around my age sitting in the seat next to me. He had blonde hair like me but brown-eyes.

"Yeah," I said, "It really is."

"I'm Logan Huntzburger."

"Tristan DuGrey."

"Nice to meet you, Tristan, not under the present circumstances of course, but nice to meet you nonetheless."

"You too."

"These are my friends, Colin McCrea and Finn Morgan."

"Nice to meet you," said Colin.

"Hello, mate," said Finn. He had an Australian accent.

"Nice to meet you guys." All through the plane ride we talked and became friends. I was glad because on the battlefield we would all need friends we can get. I called Rory every week and for two months I got teased for saying, "I love you, Mary" at the end of every call. Once they realized that A) it didn't bother me and B) it was true, they backed off. Logan and the guys were my bunkmates and we became even better friends. It was great to have someone to talks to but I still missed Rory. She and Lorelai sent care packages during the holidays. They had packages of coffee, notes, and pictures of them. It made my heart ache to think about how long it would be until I could see my Mary again.

**RPOV**

I was just writing another letter to Tristan when the phone rang.

"Hello," I said into phone.

"Is this…Rory Gilmore?" said a professional sounding voice at the other end.

"Yes, I am Rory." Who was this?

"This is Pam Smith at Hartford General Hospital," she said, "I am calling about a Mr. Tristan DuGrey."

I didn't even let her finish. "I'll be right there." I grabbed my coat and yelled for mom. She came running down the stairs with curlers in her hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked franticly.

"Tristan…hospital…Hartford," I said and realization crossed her face. In five minutes we were in the car and on our way to the hospital. As soon as we got there, I was out of the car before mom had even stopped it and running through the doors. I got to the front desk and saw three young men arguing with the receptionist.

"We just want to know how he is," said the blonde.

"I'm sorry," she said, though she didn't sound sorry at all, "We can only release that information to family."

"Excuse me," I spoke up and they all turned to look at me, "I'm looking for Tristan DuGrey. Can you tell me how he is and what room he is in?"

"Who are you?" said the receptionist.

"I'm his fiancé," I said sweetly.

"Sorry," she said, "You're not immediate family; I can't give you the information." She smirked at me and I got really pissed. I narrowed my eyes at her and my voice was deadly calm.

"M fiancé is lying God knows where in this place; I have no idea where and no idea how he is doing nor what is wrong with him. Now please tell me where he is before you are in his place eating through a tube."

"Room 27," she said icily.

"That was fantastic, love," said one of the brunettes in the group that was talking before.

"Who are you?" I asked guarded.

"We're Logan Huntzburger, Colin McCrea, and Finn Morgan. We are Tristan's bunkmates. Are you Rory?" said the blonde, Logan.

"What happened? Is he OK? Why are you here?" I said in a rush. I was shaking by that time and they looked concerned.

"Rory," shouted mom. She was just coming in and eyed the boys. "Who are your friends?"

"These are friends of Tristan's: Colin, Logan, and Finn. Guys meet my mom."

"My god those are good genes," said Finn eyeing mom.

"Ooo," she squealed, "He's exotic! He's exotic!! Screw Luke, I want the exotic one!!"

I shook my head and started walking towards Tristan's room. 13…20…25...27. I opened the door to his room and stepped in.

**A/N: There, I changed the name. I'm going to be away for 2 weeks and I won't have access to a computer. Please don't be mad!! I love you all!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this soon enough but I didn't have any good ideas

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this soon enough but I didn't have any good ideas. This chapter might not be very long and only a filler. **

**SORRY!!**

**RPOV**

He was asleep on the pillows but woke up when I came in. His eyes met mine and I ran over to the side of his bed. His hand came up and cupped my cheek and I turned my face into his palm, letting my tears escape.

His other hand came up to cup my other cheek. "Shhh. It's okay, baby," he said softly. "It's okay."

"I-I thought I had lost you," I sobbed. "I was so scared." I couldn't breathe I was sobbing so hard. He brought my face up to meet his eyes again and held my gaze until my sobs had subsided a bit and I could once again breathe. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Is your face okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "why?"

"Just wondering," I said sweetly as I leaned down to kiss him. His arms moved from my face to my neck and pulled me down further. I was practically on top of him and I heard him gasp in pain. Immediately I pulled back. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he said hoarsely. "Come back down here."

"No," I said harshly but softened when I saw the hurt on his face. "I need to know what happened. Why are you in here?"

His eyes got this hollow look in them that had me wondering what could have happened to a) put him in the hospital and b) make him get that far away look in his eyes.

"We were at a town," he said, surprising me. "We were just on patrol when a bomb went off in the building next to us. That's it." His eyes told me that wasn't it.

"Tristan," I said warningly. "Tell me the whole story."

"There was a girl-" he began before I cut him off.

"Y-you cheated on me?!" I asked. I couldn't believe him!

"NO!" he shouted. "She was just a little girl, like 5- or 6-years-old. She was near the building, too. When it collapsed, a piece of debris came loose. It was coming straight toward her but I pulled her out of the way. It hit me instead." His eyes were ridden with horror and it wouldn't go away.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked stroking his face. "Why do you still have that look in your eyes?"

"I just keep imagining what would've happened if I hadn't been there," he whispered. "Or if I had been just a couple seconds later."

"But you weren't," I said. "You saved her; you are helping and saving those people over there. They need your help."

He smiled at me and pulled me back down next to him. He kissed my forehead and rested his chin on the top of my head. I sighed contentedly. I was happy right her.

**LPOV (Logan's Point Of View)**

I stood in the doorway and watched the interaction and couldn't help but wish that was me. Not under the same circumstances or the same girl, but someone who flowed with me. Steph and Rose do, but they are friends and nothing more. I want someone who would be there for me and care for me. Tristan had fallen asleep and Rory got up and tucked him in like my nannies used to do. She tiptoed over to his stuff and picked up his phone, she hit up a couple buttons and put the phone up to her ear as she stepped out. Finn and Colin stood up but she just smile and held up a finger, indicating for us to wait.

"Hi Jaeden," she said in a sickly sweet voice. My eyes widened at Tristan's father's name. "This is Rory Gilmore, Tristan's girlfriend…Did you know he was in the hospital? You did? So are you on your way here? Your not? Well, then let me tell you something." Her voice and face turned hard and icy. "Now, there may not be someone in that office of your who has the balls to tell you what a complete jackass you are being. Your _son_ is in the hospital. I suggest you get off that high pedestal you are on, pry the stick out from up your ass and come down here. You have an hour before I come down there and physically drag you here. Don't think I won't because I totally will. Good-bye."

After she snapped the phone shut she stalked of mumbling about coffee and being overdue. Finn, Colin and I could only stand there with our mouths open.

"Whoa," Colin finally said. "That is the only time I have ever heard someone even remotely mouth off to him." Finn and I just nodded.

**A/N: Once again this is just a filler and is short. Sorry about the wait. I love you all!! I might be posting some story ideas for Twilight either in my profile or next authors note. **


End file.
